Hereafter
by Droory
Summary: What is the afterlife to someone? What is the moment before death? A member of the team dies and spends eternity reflecting on their past and their death. (Reviews contain spoilers.)


**_Greetings to any and all.  
I wish to thank you all in advance for taking the time to read my humble little story.  
I won't keep you any longer, please enjoy._  
**

* * *

_It's true, you know. What they say. Your life does flash before your eyes in the end. It's false as well though. Your life is not the only thing that flashes before you. All of your lives do, all of your futures too. You see every possibility of your past, and every possibility of every possibility. You see everything that could have been, everything that could currently be happening instead, and everything that could be. You see all your lives, and all your deaths._

_It's strange really. People say that you're supposed to see your life before you die so that you can know who you were for whatever follows death. I believed that, but how are you supposed to keep yourself when you see every other possible version of yourself, past and present, simultaneously? It's so easy to forget who you are. It's so easy to forget why you are you. It's so easy to forget who the others are that made you who you are. And, it's so easy to forget the why of how it has come to end._

_I saw so many different versions of me. Some died so early, some were nothing like the me I think I was, some found love so early, some had kids, some failed in their love, some were on the quest but with others. I saw so much, but I loved_ my_ life. It was_ my_ life and the only life that_ I_ had ever lived. It didn't matter what other versions had or might still be having. I loved_ my_ life, not another life by some other me._

_My death, if I remember properly, it's more difficult nowadays, was particularly violent, or bloody, unpleasant to say the least. It certainly wasn't the peaceful pass after a long life that everyone hopes for. I do remember though, that those I called friends and the one I loved were there with me, in the end, crying or getting angry or trying to help or, in the case of that one, holding my hand, whispering to and soothing me as I felt my life fade._

_I died, holding the hand of the one I loved, and I saw every possibility I could have had for love, every possibility for its course, its survival or end and all else. I hated it. I hated it all. It made me so horribly angry. It made me so desperately sad. I could have had all these possibilities, and I took none. So, I could not be with the one I loved. If there was one thing that shattered me more than any though, it was that last moment. It could have been imagination, delirium, a gift from the gods before I left, or actual truth. I saw it, and I heard it. It wasn't fair, because afterwards I saw everything._

_That one moment though, that was the happiest moment of my life, because I saw the one I loved cry loving tears and I saw the one I love admit it._

I love you…

_The last words I heard if I truly did._

_They were the greatest moment of my life._

_They were the worst moment of my death._

* * *

Mars Lighthouse was just past this town. Night had long since fallen and the nine guests of the inn, from their nine respective rooms, watched the Proxian night. It was impossible to watch of course. There had been no sunset to witness. The silvery-golden glow of the empyrean was non-existent in the grey and white landscape that was the northern wastes. The only distinguishable natural time-teller was the level of darkness, which was too deluded by the north to rely on. The blistering snowstorms and splintering flying ice shards that enraptured Prox made everything white in day and everything black in night. The tell-tale differences were that of the few torches that flickered in the unforgiving weather. They were the makeshift boundaries of what was now Prox, the only safe haven. The weather had claimed livelihoods, homes, supplements, and lives.

Within his room, the stern leader had his eyes set on the now invisible monolith of Mars Lighthouse. He stood absolutely still, hand resting on the sword. Beneath the smooth fray of deepest ebony that was his hair lay the eyes of purest earth. They had stared out all day, since their arrival, watching the location he knew in his mind. He didn't need a map, or the guide his Psynergy provided him along the earth, to find that construct. He had watched it every day during his captivity, in between sparse meals and beatings, waiting for its ignition and his freedom. What else could he do?

Within his room, the jealous substitute stared at the roof. His blue eyes stared up, uncaring of the task he had to accomplish. Slumped on his bed, he knew why he had been replaced. This was no longer his quest. He was just along for the ride. That didn't mean he couldn't lead anymore though, not that he could like him anyway, but he was still a leader once upon a time. The other three didn't recognise it anymore. Not that it mattered anyway, after the Lighthouse no one would want a leader anymore. The quest would be done, no one would care. Still, he had to vent his envy. What else could he do?

Within her room, the love-struck woman looked dreamily at the wall. He was just on the other side of it. Regardless of how she felt, she could tell he was different. He hid it well, of course, very well. It wasn't hard for him really. If something bothered him it rarely showed up on the exterior. He even managed to keep the interior in check, but she could see the difference. What had happened to him that had changed him so? She worried for him. What else could she do?

Within his room, the hyperactive boy sat perfectly still. He was intrigued. This other one was amazing. How he hadn't realised it before was beyond him. He sighed to himself though, banging his head against the headboard of his bed. What chance did he have with someone like her? He wasn't what any woman wanted in a man. Besides she probably loved one of the other true men of the group. He was just a boy. What else could he do?

Within his room, the young ancient lay on his bed. He tried to will himself into a needed sleep. Soon enough, their quest would be over and she would be gone, probably into the arms of one of the others as well. Meanwhile, he would have to return home to his long life. If he even had a home anymore, if his banishment remained, what else could he do?

Within her room, the timid healer prayed. She prayed for the survival of all her friends and herself. She prayed for success. She prayed for him as well, for a future with him. She knew though, that better part of her, that he had eyes for the other. She saw that the other had eyes for him too. The shy healer had no hope of competing with that. So, she prayed. What else could she do?

Within her room, the quiet princess, cried. She was all alone in the world. When this quest was over, she had no true family to return to, no childhood friends, no one who loved her. She loved. Why couldn't he see that? Not that it mattered, he would probably tell her it wouldn't work, or whatever it was men said to say there was no chance. She had her seven friends, and that old man, but when this was all over, she would return to a place she no longer considered home to people she no longer considered family. She was alone. So, she cried. What else could she do?

Within his room, the spirited fighter sat confused. How could this have happened? How could he love two, two of his closest friends? It didn't really matter. He saw that both of them loved someone else. He had loved both of them since he had first seen them. His best friends and he loved them both. Sometimes he wondered why, but he was always so confused. What else could he do?

* * *

_Dying… So cruel, isn't it, and yet, beautiful too? You know the end is coming, and you're just forced to wait. You have to watch everything, knowing that you will never experience it the same way again, if ever again at all. And that's the beauty too. You know that everything around you, you'll never see, or feel, or hear, or smell, or taste, ever again. So, you appreciate everything on a level you never have, never would, and never will again. You're forced to take everything in, you have to. You have no choice. Of course, you always want more. You always want your friends to be there. You always want loved ones to be there. You want everything you've ever loved to be there. You want to experience all of these on the level you never have before you're forced to go._

_It's somewhat funny. It hurts more the more I remember. Almost like being alive again. I can feel the pain in my still heart. I can smell the salt of my non-existent tears. I can see my past more clearly than before. I can feel my bloody death. I can taste the bitterness of it all. Sometimes, I think I dream. And I feel alive again. I never remember. I always feel though, just before I forget. Usually it involves my last moments. I think. Once I thought I dreamed about one of the possible lives I could have had. That might have just been a memory of my death though. It's hard to tell._

_Still, if I do dream, and I'm almost certain that I do, I'm sure that the one I love is always involved. I don't care anymore if it's a dream, or a memory, or something else. All I care is that I'm alive with the one I love. If I can cry, I'm not sure if I'm able to anymore, sometimes I think I can, I always do after I leave those realms of love. I never want to leave, I'm so happy there. Sometimes, I'm there for what are years there, others mere seconds. I don't know the laws of time here or there. I don't even know how long I've been dead. It's been an eternity certainly. I can't give an exact time though, not even an amount of years, but it's definitely been quite a few._

_I've been here forever. The one thing that keeps me from going insane, if that is even possible anymore, are those final words._

I love you…

* * *

The grotesque abomination, the Doom Dragon, soared high above their heads. All eight were forced to stand, battle ready as they watched the sky fade from existence. As the finality of death overcame the heavens under the dragons power, all eight of them felt all of their feelings of hopelessness, sadness, grief, envy, worry, all negativity, multiply and expand within them, targeting every possible emotional and mental pain receptor in their bodies and attacking them. Meanwhile the Dragon created an ancient seal of vehement destruction far above them in a blaring white light. It was a cruel ruin this beast was unleashing upon them. In a single deft blow this beast laid siege to everything within the eight who opposed it. Just as quickly, the twisting beams of light that were the Dragon's attack crashed down upon them. Instantaneously, each and every possible pain receptor in their bodies ignited in an unforgiving torture that persisted for eternity.

They were so close. This was the Dragon's last desperate attack. It bled profusely from the myriad of wounds inflicted upon it. Two of its heads were gone. The last was partially blinded. Its claws were broken and severed. Its tail had long since been cut away. Its wings were horribly clipped and torn. Once it crashed back to the Aerie, it would barely be able to stand.

And indeed, that is exactly what happened. Without the balance that would have been offered as it landed it slipped forward and nearly crushed the eight Adepts. Thankfully, Felix had recovered enough from the assault and was capable of shielding them all beneath a large slab of earth. It wasn't sturdy though, for every second that passed another crack would appear in it or another degree would be lost brining it closer to them all. Piers and Garet, currently the most capable of the group, tossed the others out of the danger zone. Piers then charged at Felix and tackled him as hard as he could in an attempt to get him out safely too.

Isaac watched as Felix's body rolled out away from the now shattered earth under the dragon, but Piers did not. Feeling the sting of tears in his eyes, Isaac charged forward priming both weapon and mind for assault. Both Garet and Jenna were at his side. Together they hacked at the face of the dragon. Moments later its head snapped around, firing pure heat, knocking Jenna away into a nearby statue with a sickening crunch.

Isaac and Garet cried as they jumped away to safety, but blocked in their attempts to rush to Jenna's side. The dragon managed to bring itself up, blood was being slashed from its underside. Piers was holding his side as he brought his sword into the belly of the beast. Blood was leaking from his mouth. Three large ethereal swords pierced through, giving Piers time to run, and exploded within the body of the monster. As the large wound created in its chest began to cauterise itself with the Mars Psynergy within its body twin blades of lightning sparked their way directly toward the wound, boring their way deep. A heavy shower of ice rained down on the back of the dragon. It roared and thrashed in pain. During its rampage it knocked Ivan, Garet, and Sheba, away from it into darkness. Undeterred, Felix and Isaac charged at the beast. They saw Jenna behind it, slumped over at the base of the statue, Mia at her side.

Together four yellow orbs encircled the two respectively. Punching into the steel beneath them, Felix and Isaac released their power. Simultaneously a large boom, sounding like all the worst natural disasters occurring within your eardrums, exploded into existence. The eight Adepts faded out of reality, watching the dragon look around in confusion. Then from the sky, the large embodiment of Venus' most powerful avatar, Judgement, soared down onto the Aerie, towering above the dragon. Plunging its sword into it and knocking it onto its back, Judgement brought his lion's shield into the beast's neck. The blue glow emanated, segmented by the grey rubber that was flesh, growing stronger moment by moment.

The explosion was impossible. The statues of the Aerie were disintegrated in the blue-white glow that spread out through the night. Then another explosion thundered into sight, orange in colour, as it burned its way around the world. As everything faded back into reality, the entire body of the dragon was gone and the three heads of the dragon remained scattered about the Aerie. Isaac and Felix collapsed face first into the steel as they rematerialized into the real world having spent so much of their power for that final attack. They were still conscious, but more movement was quite impossible. Grunts and attempts at cheers broke the now silent air of the end.

* * *

_It's cruel in a way, that I died like that. If indeed that was how I died, it might have been another me, either way it would still be cruel. To die at the very end, having spent two years searching the world, even defeating that warrior in the depths of the Anemos Sanctum, was a joke and a bad one at that. I had survived everything up until then, everything, monsters, warriors, weather, emotion, everything, and then I died when everything was probably okay. I don't know if it was of course, that may not be when I died, I think it was, it seems right, but either way everything probably was okay afterwards._

_Sometimes I wonder if anyone else died then. It's not like I can meet them here, wherever I am. This is my afterlife, the parts of it I know anyway. I think when I first died I cried and ran, if I could. I searched for someone, anyone, else. I'm alone here. It's not all bad. It gives me time to think, and imagine, at least if I'm able to. Sometimes I can, I think. I like to think I write down my thoughts, so I won't forget._

_My life, what I remember, or think I do, of it was that it was incredibly typical of someone as young as me up to that age. Of course, I was different from everyone else, but everyone was different from everyone else, no one's the same. It was an okay life. Then that quest started and it became so complex and dangerous. I was so happy then though. It was so much better than my previous life. I saw and felt so much. I ended up falling in love. Do you think that's weird? I mean, surely I should have had better thoughts on my mind than a relationship considering the situation the world was in. You can't really blame me though. It's only natural, right? You can't control your heart. It does what it wants. That's why it hurts you sometimes._

_… I miss my heart. Sometimes I used to just listen to my heartbeat late at night. I think that was my life anyway. I'd close my eyes and just listen to the gentle _thump-thump_. I'd think about different things and my heart sped up sometimes. It's interesting. That way, no matter what your mind thinks, your heart can tell you how you really feel about it._

_Anyway, I fell in love on that quest. It didn't happen suddenly or obviously to me. No, it was a gradual thing, so gradual that no one noticed it, not even me. When I finally realised it I was confused. I had never felt it before. It was a curious sensation, and it always burned stronger whenever I thought of or was around the one I love. I made fantasies, worried about, watched, smiled more easily, hurt more, and ultimately felt more around that one._

_That's why I was so happy, sad, and furious, when I finally died. Love was confessed to me, and I was too far along to be able to return it or tell everything I felt._

I love you…

* * *

Everyone was scattered across the Aerie, not wanting to talk. From each of their positions they watched Isaac kneel beside Jenna and hold her hand as he whispered to her. No one wanted to ruin that moment for them. It had been five years since she was taken from Vale and him.

Sheba sat beside Ivan holding his only hand as she smiled at his weak boyish grin. Garet just sat still, being able to do nothing more due to the awkward angle his left leg had taken, with Piers beside him, as they both watched the scene between Isaac and Jenna unfold.

The two of them were Garet's oldest friends, his best friends. He loved Jenna, he knew though that Isaac was better for her. He was not what Jenna deserved, she and Isaac belonged together. Similarly, Piers loved Jenna. He had fallen for her sometime during the quest. He tried not to focus on the scene, hoping to focus more on healing his collapsed lung.

It wasn't difficult to breathe, although his oratory was impeded, no it was difficult to see. His right eyeball had ruptured under the pressure of that beast. He had repaired it as best he could, although it only succeeded in relieving the pain. He could no longer see through that eye so he tied a bandage around it. Currently, his Psynergy eased the pain and reconstructed the damaged lung carefully. He couldn't help anyone if he couldn't breathe.

Sheba beamed sadly to Ivan's small smile. She couldn't believe it, he loved her too. She always thought he had eyes for Jenna, or Mia. But no, his heart was for her. She had used her lightning to cauterise the stump at the Ivan's elbow, and wrapped it up in a bandage. She always carried extra just in case. Ivan was pale and drawn though. His eyes drifted in and out of a filmy coating, purple returning when Sheba squeezed his hand.

He smiled as best he could whenever she did. She was so beautiful. Those wonderful emeralds set into her face, although somewhat marred by blood, were amazing. Her golden hair framed her perfectly. She was a jewel. He could feel sweat rolling down him, trying to lift his free arm to wipe it away, forgetting there was nothing below the elbow now. Sheba smiled to him, dabbing a small cloth against his forehead, saying she would look after him. He smiled, weakly, as much as his injured body would allow.

Mia watched Isaac and Jenna sadly. Her Psynergy was working to heal herself. Her vision was blurred occasionally by the watery coat of tears that dripped from her eyes. She tried to rub them away, but couldn't. More kept coming. She was happy for them, at least. They seemed happy together in those moments. No one could hear her Psynergy.

Staring down the long Well of the Lighthouse, the Mars Star clutched in his hand, Felix let tears blink out unnoticed. No one could see him cry. He was the leader, he couldn't show weakness, even now. He needed to be strong for everyone now more than ever. He had seen her first after the battle. He looked over to his sister. At least the one she loved was comforting her, he had never been able to.

Isaac smiled to Jenna, kissing her hand, his Psynergy continuously flowing into her body. She smiled back. He whispered to her quietly, telling her how he loved her. She would have laughed had her body allowed. That was risky though. So she smiled as best she could for him, to show him how she felt. He told her so much, everything he felt for her since childhood to her kidnapping and up until now. There was so much love in him for her. She felt it equally for him. She reached her un-burnt hand up to his face, his Psynergy was making more movement possible, and moved her fingers gently, feeling the tears against her own charred skin. His hand went to it. The movement was painful for him. She could see the pain in his bruised, bloody, body. He held her hand closer, relishing her touch.

* * *

_You see, just before my death, I wasn't afraid. I was really calm actually. I was usually calm though. I wasn't one to freak out over things often. I was sad of course, knowing the end was coming. But I was not panicking or trying everything I could to stop it. I knew I was too far gone. I had felt it. Everyone gathered around me before long. The one I loved had been there first. That's all that mattered. I hadn't registered it at first, but I knew. I felt it. I was so happy. Psynergy had been working to save me from that moment. That one was always like that, always doing everything possible to help someone. A lot like that other one in that way. I can't really remember the name. I think that one used to be my best friend too… I don't like not being able to remember these important things. Surely, I should be at least able to hold onto my friends' names even if I forget their faces._

_There were seven, I remember that. Sometimes I think I can see their faces. They were all such great friends to me. There were fights of course, what friendship does not after all? I have to wonder why I'm only allowed remember the vague. Maybe so it's I can appreciate it more. It's gone now, for me. I miss so many things now, food, drink, smells, sounds, sights, everything of my life, I miss it all._

_Maybe sometime those I called friends will join me here. Maybe they're not dead yet. I've certainly been here long enough for a lifetime or two, though. So maybe I'm alone forever. Maybe it's my punishment for failing right at the end. Maybe they were blessed with eternal life for succeeding. Either way, I still try and find them every now and then, hoping that I'm not doomed to be lonely forever._

_It's funny though, I'd say I was sad or angry now because of it all. I don't know though, because I'm not sure I can feel anything like that, not strongly enough anyway, for it to register as a solid feeling. This death is so cruel. I'm just happy it has allowed me to remember at least some things. I'm happy it allowed me to remember that I loved and that I was loved. It proves I lived once. Other versions of me might still be living, maybe with that love, maybe with someone they loved instead. Others died earlier. Some died alone, some with their love. Not all of them had the same love as me. They were inclined differently. Some weren't even on the quest. Even they had love though. I was one of the few unlucky versions of me to never experience love before I left. Either way, I know that _I _lived. That's the only way I know, I know that was _my _life, not another one's. I know it was_ mine _because_ I _was reminded at the end._

I love you…

* * *

Felix could see the scene from the corner of his eyes and tears ran faster. He wiped them away, listening to any other sound. He heard the gentle hum of Psynergy and… the struggling crack of fading Psynergy? He turned around, furiously batting away his tears with his strong hand. Glancing around the Aerie he saw several things. Garet with a broken leg, Piers with a bandaged eye and blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, Sheba holding Ivan's one hand in both of hers, moving both over it, Ivan focusing in and out staying there through sheer force of will, Ivan's arm, Kraden wasn't there, thankfully he had told the scholar to remain in Prox for his own safety, and then he saw it. It was barely perceptible, just below the first few steps of the Aerie a crackling, fading Psynergy ring dissipated at its apex. He darted forward, moving faster than his damaged body should have allowed, and skidded to a stop at the stairs.

There was Mia, face down on the steps, her Psynergy still crackling and fading. He lifted her from the steps and placed her on the bloody but smooth surface of the Aerie. Her eyes were fluttering sporadically. She didn't seem to be able to perceive that he was at her side, or that she had even been moved. Felix scanned her body himself, her thick robes were burnt and slashed in several locations. That wasn't currently odd, everyone was the same. There were several burns, and minor cuts. There was a large gash in her side from which a profuse amount of blood had fallen. He quickly forced his Psynergy into the wound, sterilising and closing it. Deciding quickly that the wound could have caused internal damage, Felix accessed his most potent healing Psynergies to search internally.

She had lost quite a lot of blood, there wasn't very much being pumped by the heart, and that too was currently having difficulty. Within she had several broken bones, maybe a damaged organ, liver or stomach maybe, Felix wasn't skilled enough at healing to tell, let alone properly heal.

There was a shout from somewhere behind him, he couldn't pay attention to it he was trying to focus on helping Mia. Moments later, Piers was at his side, having left Ivan prematurely. The boy would live for now as long as he did not do anything. Piers' Psynergy worked intermittently with Felix's as they healed her, he could assess much more. She was suffering a concussion, and was currently in shock. Instantly, knowing this to be a dangerous situation, Piers' Psynergy directed itself to the concussion while Felix worked on the punctured spleen. Mia's own Psynergy seemed to stop.

Garet and Sheba, with Ivan over her shoulder, dragged and staggered over to Mia's side, looking down on the poor healer. They watched, tears falling for several reasons, as Piers and Felix healed her, as she was unable to. Garet's eyes watched the freezing breath that left the mouth of the one he loved with more focus than he had anything else. A short time later, a weak Jenna, supported by Isaac joined the group. Isaac fell down beside Mia, his Psynergy was weak after helping Jenna but he still insisted on helping. If he wasn't careful he would overexert himself, and in his current state that was not a healthy idea.

Mia's eyes opened suddenly, wide and aware, but unseeing. She could feel the joint powers of Venus and Mercury coursing through her body. Her own Psynergy was spent so she could not help. In her ears there was a loud ringing, although she could hear an assuring _thump-thump _. Her eyes slowly focused the darkness. All around her, her friends had gathered. She smiled to them, although shocked.

She saw Piers first, seeing the pus and jelly leak from beneath the bandage on his face and the blood leak in his mouth. Then there was Felix, he bore a considerable gash on his forehead, and several bruises and burns. Isaac was next, he was swaying as he worked, weakened and damaged from the battle. Jenna sat beside Isaac, she was very badly burnt. Beneath the badly charred flesh blood leaked free across her face and left arm, and that was only what Mia could see. Ivan was missing his arm. Even she wouldn't be able to reattach it on her best day. There was no Psynergy that could do that. She felt sad for him, but then she saw his other hand interlocked with Sheba's and felt relieved. He had Sheba with him now, he would be okay. Sheba had several large cuts and burns, several bad blisters along her exposed arms too. Garet was lying down beside her. She could see the awkward angle of his leg. It was nothing serious, it would hurt during recovery once she corrected it, but he could handle that.

_Thump-Thump…  
_  
Her mind reacted hyperactively to the delay. No, no, not now. She wished she could speak, but her bruised throat couldn't summon the strength necessary to help her. _He_ was right there. If, just before the end, they couldn't save her, she wanted to tell _him._ That way she wouldn't have any regrets. Her throat gurgled out some sound, which surprised her, because now she could hear. There were sobs and swears and pleads and prayers around her. Some of the language she hadn't heard before, it was rather crude. She knew that was a strange thought. She watched them all, trying several more times to say the words to _him. _She only succeeded in more choked, guttering sounds. She stopped her attempts, surely the sound was not inspiring hope in the others.

_Thump…Thump…  
_  
She knew it was coming now. She sniffed and blinked out some tears. The scents of blood and charred flesh assaulted her nostrils with more intensity than they ever had before. It wasn't as though she hadn't sniffed them out before. What was different? Maybe it was the sheer volume this time. But sounds were clearer too. Ivan was whispering to Sheba, telling her it would be okay as the girl cried. His voice was rather soothing. It wasn't as deep as the other boys of the group, but it somehow sounded wiser, the tenor of his voice was soft. Jenna's crying was almost melodious in a way. It was graceful, even though some moments she choked. She heard Isaac' lovely baritone soothe the woman. It was a rather nice voice. Felix tried to talk to Mia. She didn't quite register the words as her mind didn't work yet, but his voice, deep and husky, somewhat scared her. It was usually clear and concise, never rough. She could hear the sounds scratch against him as they escaped. Maybe his throat was bruised too, or cut. The sounds of Psynergy humming were actually quite relaxing. It was a steady thing, repetitive in its beat but its sound was nice. They were different depending on who it came from, maybe it was element difference, or strength of Psynergy, or gender, but each sound was unique for whoever used it.

_Thump…Thump…_

She licked her lips to moisten their dried and frozen state. _He _was still there. Everyone was crying. Maybe they knew too? Maybe one of the ones trying to heal her had sensed it and told the others. Sad as she was, she was just glad to have all of her friends there with her. Maybe one of them would go to Imil to take care of it, maybe continue teaching her pupils to care for it when they were ready. She wondered what her death might cause the group. She knew they would be sad, but they'd be able to go on, wouldn't they? The one thing though that upset her the most, was that _he _would never know.

Her eyes felt rather heavy. Maybe she would close them for a short time.

_"Mia…"_ Her eyes flashed open, Felix was the one speaking, _"Don't close your eyes. You are going to make it. I will _not_ let you die. Not now."  
_  
She almost smiled. Surely Felix knew better than that. He was not one to hope. He was more down to earth than having hope or prayer like she did. She shook her head though, feeling the acceptance in her body. She felt pain in her face. Her lips had curved upward as far as they could.

_Thump…Thump…_

"You can do it, Mia."Piers assured, _"Pull through for us."_  
_  
"C'mon Mia, do it."_ Isaac said as strong as he could, _"You can't give up. It's not like you."_  
_  
"Mia, c'mon, after this we'll all get huge plates of food."_ Ivan tried to laugh.  
_  
"Y-yeah!"_ Sheba agreed shakily, _"We don't have to be worried about being fit anymore. Let's get fat after this."_

_"Mia… please… don't go." _Jenna cried, _"C'mon, you can't leave."_

_"Please, Mia…" _Garet pleaded, _"You're the strongest of all of us. You can't give up now. Please… don't…"_

_Thump…Thump…_

She felt sorry for them all. They all had such high hopes for her. But it was too late. She couldn't pull herself out of this. She could feel the Psynergy working too slowly inside of her. She was failing faster than she was being healed.  
_  
"Mia, please…"_ Tears formed in _his_ eyes.  
_  
Thump…Thump…_

_"Don't leave me…"_

_He _pleaded taking her hand in _his_.  
_  
Thump…Thump…_

_"I love you…"_

_His _tears burst free.

Mia's mouth opened in a wide smile, a breath flowing into her lungs. It didn't hurt. _He_ loved her. _He_ loved her like she loved _him_. She could feel the tears in her eyes, tears of happiness. Unable to speak though, she tried to mouth out the words.  
**_  
"Felix, I-"_**  
_  
Thu…_

* * *

_**Once again, thank you all for reading.  
I do hope I managed to keep you enthralled, kept you guessing, and ultimately tugged at your heart in some way.  
Hopefully, you can find the time to review.  
Until next time, have a good one.**_

_**Your friend and writer,  
**_**_Droory._**


End file.
